The Pleasure-Coaster
by drawde4eva
Summary: Allebasi is working late one night in the lab when she hears a mysterious cracking noise...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Allebasi & Drawde

Allebasi sighed sensually. It had been a long day of examining specimens at her NASA laboratory. She was determined to show those misogynistic NASA pigs that she was a competent, powerful woman who would change the future of the human race with her astronomical genius. Her research focused on creating a 'universal penis,' which would fire several mini phallic-shaped capsules that exploded on contact with females of any living species. It had the ability to impregnate any creature, creating a hybrid. She hoped to experiment upon them, and create a Universal Hybrid Penis Army to use as slaves to better the human race. A hyperspeed nuclear cannon was to fire the capsules, and it had been a long day of engineering them.

She was exhausted and needed to have some release. All she ever did was work, work, work, with no time for pleasure…self pleasure. It had been far too long since the wild days of NASA school, with a series of steamy nights and faceless strangers with their cocks of various sizes and colours, with their carefully calculated uses of force.

A heavy and unchaste sigh escaped from her supple lips as she pushed back her hair, scratched her fingers gently down her thigh, and stood up. She sauntered over to the door, looking forward to only the touch of her own hand.

But in the dark of the distance, she heard a bang and a long, low moan. She turned quickly, her breasts swinging (and also heaving) with the momentum. They continued to heave as her breath picked up in anticipation.

She tiptoed over to the Storage Tank D3000 (STD), and gasped at what she beheld: an experiment gone horribly wrong – and yet, so very right. The creamy white chemicals slid down his muscular body, revealing him and his beautiful face, his tight bod, and pronounced pelvis bones. But these all paled in comparison to the main course; something she had never ever had or tasted before. His mammoth meat truncheon hung down to his knees as she saw him, but with every step she took towards him, it filled and grew, until it splooged up against the containment glass, as a sunflower seeking the sun. Utterly confused, he looked at her in confusion, and something in her heart – and between her legs – squeezed. She reached out to touch the glass as if in sympathy – but, instead, the glass shattered with the force of his man part pressing against the pane; then, as a result, her hand mysteriously came into contact with his prodigious pork sword. Her eyes filled with tears – and the last of the creamy containment chemicals – and her panties filled with her own juices. He looked at her and spoke his first words to her in his milky voice.

"I am Drawde."

She was instantly wet at the sound of his voice: it was like milk, sweet and weak. Just the way she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drawde was filled with a hunger deep in his belly, under his rock-hard abs: he did not know what it was, tugging at his schlong. Was it hungry? Did it want food? But it did not have teeth!

He was very confused. The beautiful organism, though, seemed to know the solution. She licked her lips slightly, and held his gaze. With her other hand, she held his rampant fuck stick.

Allebasi knew of the force within. Every creature with a cock – man or alien – had a savage animal waiting to be unleashed upon any member of the unsuspecting female (or male, if he were so inclined) population. She simply had to educate him in the ways of the hiding of the salami. So to speak.

She replied, "I am Allebasi. I am your maker. And I shall make you into a fucking machine."

She took hold of his wagging penis and led him over to a lab bench, pushed him down, and tied him down. She took in the sight: it was like a hauntingly beautiful trigonometry puzzle, his penis standing to attention at a perfect 90 degree angle. She wanted to solve the problem – the gift – that was his penis.

Without preamble, she climbed onto the bench and stood over him, his spunk minister gently probing her luscious flesh melons. She wrestled it to the side, looped it around, and mounted him in one smooth motion.

Instantly, she saw sparks. She found herself nearly lifted into the air from the height of his spunk viper! It was like she was riding a pleasure roller-coaster. A pleasure-coaster.

As she rode the pleasure-coaster, her inner scientist could not help but contemplate the workings of this strange new anatomy she had created. Would Drawde's gargantuan schlong bring the human race to its knees?

But no!

She refocused in on the action. Was the vagina really this stretchy? As he made repeat contact with her internal muscles, she realised that her vagina was naturally extending up through her chest into the back of her throat – he was hitting the back of her throat in a glorious reverse blowjob as her walls clamped down around him.

They needed to commemorate the moment, she realised: she also remembered her duties as a scientist, and longed to later anal-yse the footage. She smiled, and gave a wave to the five security cameras recording HD footage of their history-making marathon fuck session.

However, her ability to focus was soon swept away with the powerful force of his man-pushes. His pump action yogurt canon splurted its apricot-flavoured yogurt at the exact same microsecond that her muscles contracted, sending her into the release of the space-time comtinuum.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…"What happened?" he asked, in a rasping, post-sex voice. His purple-headed womb-broom had been drained of its essential man-juices, creating a thick, creamy love-yoghurt flood that had coated the lab. Allebasi reached for some tissues, but they had been swept away, bobbing in the tide: she plucked them out, and began to wipe the man-batter from her eyes and mouth.

"Well," she started, "that was fucking. It happens when there is a magnetic pull between two poles, and I wanted to ride yours."

Beneath the thick love-cum, his face was perplexed – yet, deep down, he remembered the throbbing, and the pull of his disco stick – its desire to be enveloped by something warm and soft. Like pie. Or…

He pointed to her crotch. "…What is that? It gave me great…pleasure."

"Vagina. But some call it the pussy."

"Puss-seeeeeeeeeeeee" he repeated, rolling the words around on his tongue, trying them out for the first time, tasting them, caressing each syllable. Feeling them vibrate and throb against his throat.

"Here, come closer. You can touch it if you want," she invited, her voice fat with greasy seduction. She sounded like McDonalds, and he was hungry for the grease.

He lunged for it, veins bulging as he delivered an overenthusiastic embrace.

"No!" she cried hysterically, though she could not hide the drippings seeping from her fur burger. "I want you to be gentle."

"How?"

"How does it make you feel?"

He licked his lips. "Hungry."

"Then come and taste it."

Without further dialogue, he yanked her onto his mouth. He probed her clit gently with his tongue as if he was searching for something. Searching for a way to bring her the same pleasure that she had brought him. He wanted to make her emit yoghurt too. Her hips bucked, and she pulled his head closer.

He could not breathe! Her opened his mouth for air, but all he could find was clunge! He began licking like it was his last minute on Earth, for that was how he felt! He was falling deep into her valley. Falling. Falling. Falling? Falling. Falling. Falling! Falling. Falling. _falling_. Falling. Falling. Falling. FAAAAAALLLLLLINGGGGGG. Falling into darkness. And also off the side of the table, into the stagnant lake of penis colada.

Allebasi was oblivious to this as she was lifted on golden wings, soaring towards a radiant sun of perfect joy. _Soaring_. Soaring! Soaring. soaring. Soaring? Soaring. Soaring. Soaring. SOARRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG.

But a searing pain removed her from her quest for ecstasy. She was thrust back to reality when he began to chew on her love muffin. With his teeth. Ouch!

Her eyes darkened with apocalyptic rage, and her mouth clenched into an unseemly grimace. Her teeth were bared, and her nostrils flared.

"Right. That's it!" she roared, like a sexual lion goddess. "I am going to have to teach you a thing or two…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She swam over to a side room of her lab, dragging him along by his spam javelin. They entered.

Drawde looked around. He had been placed on a small desk with a small schoolboy chair: it was dwarfed by the massive teacher's desk. He eyed the ruler on it curiously, wondering what it was for. On the blackboard was written "_Oral 101:_ _The Way of the Pusseeeeeee."_

She left him by himself while she put on the documentary _How Sex Works_, an award-wining feature with finger puppets experiencing the human pleasure of coitus, in several different positions.

While he watched, enthralled by "#17: The Indian Headstand," she re-entered. When she re-entered, Drawde thought it was a different person. Who was this person! She was very sexy! But alas, it was the same person again! Her outer layers were different! Allebasi had changed. She wore glasses, knee-length socks, heels, a garter, and a fluffy pink sweater. Her hair was in a stern bun. She even had some books in her hands: heavy tomes entitled "Tort Law in America: An Intellectual History" and "The Right to Privacy: Rights and Liberties Under the Law."

She smacked the ruler on the table. "Drawde. You have been a naughty boy. You've let the school down, you've let your parents down but, more importantly, you've let yourself down. Now, sit there, where I can keep an eye on you."

"Now, pay attention. This will be in the test." She unwound his alien love noodle, then stroked the side of it gently. He smiled and moved to speak, but she cut him off: "You can't talk and listen at the same time." She slowly slid her hand along his long, long, long shaft. As it became erect, she had to walk along and stroke in order to bring pleasure to his entire length. It was like a relay race with his baton, waving back and forth. In fact! She felt a little puffed with the physical exertion.

She then began to lick his spoot flute, and it was such a hoot. She wanted cum to run down his chute. Drawde groaned with unparalleled joy as his eyeballs rolled behind his head and all the way back again. Like the moon that revolves around a planet. He could see the moon, the stars, the entire universe (as well as the black holes), in the deep gravitational field of her eyes. Making eye contact was difficult, like watching a tennis game, but it was worth it to get a glimpse of those beautiful orbs.

"The bell is a signal for me, not for you," she whispered huskily into his ear as he groaned into her mouth.

As the tension grew stronger, sexual tension that is, she began to suck his filthy fire hose. Her mouth, so moist, so hot, was like a collapsed fiery star. The heat of her internal compression, her soul, her substance was pulling Drawde in and he was insufficient to resist her gravity. He felt as if he was going to explode with the pressure, as if he himself was a star that had reached its used-by date.

As his body collapsed in upon itself, as he finally reached the final stage of sexual intercourse, Drawde's face contorted in ecstasy, and he looked very goofy indeed.

Allebasi scolded him "If it's that funny, you can get up and tell the whole class!" She was offended that he would laugh at her sexual karaoke performance.

Drawde was so turned on by the power in her bitchy words, that he ejaculated a second time. In that instant, as he shot his yoghurt loaded missile, the door swung open and his strawberry cum smacked the strange intruder straight in the face. SMACK!

Allebasi turned and exclaimed "BOCAJ!? What are you doing here?"

He replied "I have found some disturbing footage that might violate the Privacy Act 1991, you may also be open to civil action under the tort of intrusion upon seclusion."

"You are in trouble, bitch." He concluded.


End file.
